Reverse
by The Linn
Summary: What if the Master did something different instead of turning the Doctor into an old man on the Valiant? Spoilers for the end of Series 3. My first K Rated story! WOO HOO! My longest One-shot ever, beating my other one-shot "Traditions" by 72 words!


**Alright, my lovely readers, I am DOING IT!**

**Reverse**

Martha, Jack, and the Doctor were the Master's prisoners.

The Doctor was kneeling in front of the Master, who in turn was sitting on a staircase. The Master was lecturing the Doctor on how he had taking Professor Lazarus' technology and put it in his laser screwdriver.

"And do you know what?" The Master's ever-so-sadistic smile grew larger. "I have specifically tuned it so that it can send a certain Time Lord back through his incarnations!"

And with no further warning, the Master whipped the laser screwdriver towards the Doctor. It fired and a bright flash shot out, making everyone cover their eyes. There was a blood-curdling scream and then a large thump. The surrounding crowd took a look at where the Doctor was.

Or at least, where he _had _been.

In his place lay a man, with a leather jacket and big ears, panting loudly. Slowly, the Ninth Doctor sat back onto his haunches, glaring quite a murderous glare at the Master.

The on-lookers, well, looked on quite curiously, everyone wondering who this man was. Everyone except Jack, who looked horrified, seeing his first Doctor. The Master was grinning a very large grin, happy that his experiment had worked and had caused much pain.

"Stop. It. Now." The Doctor's northern accented voice had a surprising amount of force for being in his position.

"Aww, if it isn't the dark and broody Ninth Doctor!" The Master cooed out from the staircase. "I don't know, a bit depressing for my tastes. On with the show!" And with a flourish, the laser screwdriver was fired.

_Flash. Scream. Thump. _

A young man with long, brown curls in Victorian era clothing lay there now. His breathing was surprisingly even as he glared up at the Master.

"The Eighth Doctor, everyone!" The Master looked incredibly pleased. He skipped down the steps until he was right in front of the Doctor. Kneeling down, he grabbed a handful of hair and yanked the Doctor's head up. Which was quite a bad idea. The Doctor twisted his head around, and, quite primitively, bit the Master's wrist. The Master screamed, dropping the laser screwdriver, which had been in his other hand, and flailed, attempting to get the Doctor's jaw off of his wrist. Waiting for the right moment, The Doctor released his hold on the Master's wrist and dove over to wear the laser screwdriver lay. Before the Master knew what was happening, the Doctor activated the laser screwdriver and shot it at the Master

_Flash. Scream. Thump. _

The crowd looked to see this new Master. A man was laying there now, wearing, ironically, a leather jacket and, not ironically, shades.

"Now how do you like it?" The Doctor asked, a smug smirk crossing his face. The Master got to his feet, glaring at the Doctor. He waited a few seconds, before letting out a war-like cry and charging forward. He tackled the Doctor, his size much larger than his opponent. The two Time Lords fell to the ground, struggling. The Master drew back a fist and punched the Doctor hard in the face. The Doctor recoiled, holding his nose. Blood was seeping in between his fingers.

"You broke my nose!" He yelled, speech getting distorted a bit from behind his fingers. But before anything else was said...

_Flash. Scream. Thump. _

"Sorry all, but I've skipped a few. Say hello now... to the Fourth Doctor!" The Master's deeper voice boomed across the room.

Everyone looked down to see the Fourth Doctor. He had a long jacket, curly brown hair, and a _scarf._

"Hey there, Scarfy!" The Master called over.

The Doctor glared at him, sticking a slightly-trembling hand into one of his coat pockets and removing a white paper bag. Sticking his hand in the bag, he removed some of the contents.

"Would... you like a..." The Doctor trailed off, and everyone subconsciously leaned forward, wondering what. "...Jelly baby?" And he threw them across the room. Everyone watched as a few, small, colorful candies flew across the room, hitting the Master in the chest.

"Honestly? Is that the best you can do?" The Master smirked, and then lifted the laser screwdriver slowly and menacingly, watching the Doctor. The Doctor, though, was slowly moving his hand towards his mouth, putting jelly babies in it. "You've had enough candy for the day." The Master smirked.

_Flash. Scream. Thump._

Loud, raspy breathing could be heard. An old man lay there, looking like he was about to pass out. A few gasps escaped the crowd, who had been silent up to then.

"Aww..." The Master moved towards the First Doctor, who looked quite sick. "The first incarnation of the Doctor. You got that body to last for quite a while, didn't you? 247 years if I recall correctly." The Master smirked, seeing the Doctor could still glare at him. "I think I might have pity."

_Flash. Scream. Thump. _

Gasps escaped the crowd again. A teenager with blonde curls, no more than 17, lay in place of the Doctor. The Master's face almost split in two, his grin was so big.

"Oh my, oh my! You can't be no more than 90 years old, can you?" The Master looked around. "Get a good looked, everyone, at little Theta!" The Doctor's glare turned impossibly more murderous. If looks could kill, the Master... well, you'll be spared of how badly the Master's condition would be. "Theta here is in the Prydonian chapter of the Time Academy, alright everyone?" The Master was speaking to the crowd as if he were speaking to small children. "He's part of a rebellious little group called the Deca. Well? Go scamper off and find your little friends. Ushas, Drax, Ruath..." They never heard the Master's next word, because a loud, high pitched scream came in it's place. While the Master had been rambling, the Doctor/Theta had made his way over and kneed him in the crotch.

The Master went down.

_Hard._

The laser screwdriver rolled away, and he rocked back and forth slightly. The Doctor/Theta grabbed the laser screwdriver and pointed it at the Master, who was slowly uncurling from the position he was in.

"But the Deca isn't complete..." The Doctor/Theta's voice rang out. "...Without Koschei."

_Flash. Scream. Thump. _

A teenager with brown curls, age 17, lay in the Master's place. He got up, slowly, and stared at the Doctor/Theta. They stood, staring murderously. The crowd didn't dare breathe. Simultaneously, they sprinted towards each other. They met in the middle, colliding and falling to the ground. The punched and kicked each other until a noise rang out that made everyone freeze.

_Laughter. _

Everyone looked for the source of it and realized it was coming from Theta. He had rolled away from Koschei, arms wrapped around his middle, laughing his head off.

Koschei stood up, offended. "What's so funny, idiot?"

"Heh, it's just that this reminded me of the time we planted that anti-gravity device in Professor Borusa's office and his assistant came and attacked me for it!"

Koschei was silent for a few seconds, watching Theta as he resumed laughing, and then he suddenly collapsed in laughter also. Everyone looked on in awe, watching the two young Time Lords who had been in a rage a few seconds ago now roll around in laughter.

"Y-you nearly put that k-kid in the hospital!" Koschei was barely able to choke the words out, and the words in turn made the two start laughing harder.

"And, and remember when Ushas released that mutant rodent into the..." Theta trailed off, looking side to side as if to see if there were any other Time Lords that would report him for his next words, even though that would be impossible. "The High Council Chambers!"

If it were possible, the two Time Lords began laughing harder. Of course, Martha and Jack assumed these, dare they call them, pranks must have been the best of the best on Gallifrey.

_10 Minute and Many Memories Later._

Jack, getting a bit fed up along with everyone else, including the guards, stepped forward. "Hey you two!" The two Time Lords stopped and looked over at Jack with fury for ruining the moment. "Could we get a move on?"

Before he knew what he was doing, Theta yelled a very poetic sounding word in Jack's direction. As soon as the word left his mouth, his hand slapped over his mouth and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Koschei's jaw had dropped, and he was staring wide-eyed at his friend/enemy sitting beside him. His jaw finally closed, and he began speaking quickly in an unknown language that sounded quite nice. Theta's hand finally came off his mouth and he began speaking in the language also. Once again getting fed up, Jack called over:

"Look, can we get on with this? Got things to do, y'know." Once again the two Time Lords looked at him, then looked back at each other, said a few more words, then got up. Theta went and grabbed the laser screwdriver, pressed a few buttons on it, then aimed it at Koschei.

_Flash. Scream. Thump. _

The Master was back. He got up wordlessly, though, and Theta tossed him the laser screwdriver. The Master aimed it at Theta.

_Flash. Scream. Thump. _

The _Tenth _Doctor got up wordlessly and walked over to the Master, who in turn handed him something. The Doctor walked over to Martha, her family, and Jack while the Mater walked over the _Valiant'_s controls. Apparently, the Master had given the Doctor the handcuff keys, who in turn unlocked everyone else. The Master was speaking quietly into a speaker on the controls. He turned and looked at the Doctor, and they both silently walked form the room. A few moments later, all of the spheres disappeared. The Doctor's head appeared in the doorway, and he called over to Martha, her family, and Jack:

"Are you coming?"

*Rest of the episode continues normally, except with the Master in the background, making snarky comments*

**Ugh, I hate the ending, but it's the best I could come up with. I want to end it and didn't want it to be a super long complex ending. And don't worry, I have another idea for a story that I'm writing right now before it bounds away.**

**-The Linn**


End file.
